


There must be a place (under the sun)

by TheAnswerIsDawn



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnswerIsDawn/pseuds/TheAnswerIsDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road trip is Zoe's idea really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There must be a place (under the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> A random Road Trip AU that sprung to mind. I wanted it to be longer than this, but alas... Title from 'Hearts of Olden Glory' by Runrig.

The road trip is Zoe’s idea really. She’s lounging on Mal’s porch, listening to him curse and swear as he tries to coax some sort of life from the van pulled up on the dirt path, and arm deep in the greasy engine, he doesn’t even hear her until she plucks the pliers from his hands.

“Hey!”

He moves aside with a grumble, and Zoe peers under the hood, fiddling with the broken spark plug that refuses to pull free.

“Reckon we can get her up and running by summer?”

Mal slaps at the paintwork, hot in the April sun, and grimaces. “Get Kaylee down here after exams, maybe.” He glances at her, raises an eyebrow. “Thought you said she was a hopeless case?”

“Maybe.” Zoe bites her lip, twists the pliers suddenly, and the spark plug comes free in a shower of rust. She grins a little, mostly in her eyes. “Maybe not.”

“Huh.”

Mal glances over her shoulder into the engine. “You got plans for summer?” He’s pretty sure she hasn’t, unless she’s been holding out on him, but Wash has been talking of visiting the beaches at Ariel for months, and there’s only so much pestering a soul can take before bowing to the inevitable. He tries to ignore the twinge he feels at that thought of being stuck here all summer without Zoe for company. Shadow is a lonely place these days.

“Figure we could take a road trip.”

Lost in his own thoughts, it takes Mal a moment to catch up.

"A road trip?” He tosses the spark plug at the pile of tools in the dirt, hears it clang, and wipes grimy hands on the thighs of his jeans. When he looks up, Zoe is watching him expectantly, and it strikes him that normally he’s the one coming up with the crazy plans.

Zoe shrugs.

“You know how crazy Wash gets if he can’t get out somewhere, and I reckon Kaylee’d like some time away from the family. Maybe Jayne, too.” She pauses, squints up at him from the shade of the hood. “Could be fun.”

Mal still looks dubious, but there’s a gleam of something like excitement growing in his eyes as he takes in the van and the empty fields, and Zoe can tell she’s won him over with the idea.

“All of us, huh?”

Zoe smiles again, ready with the clincher. “Well, maybe not Jayne.”

And Mal laughs.

Actually laughs, not just the half-hearted chuckle he’s been putting on for Kaylee these last few months to stop her worrying, but a proper belly laugh, the sort that reminds him of being eighteen again and playing pranks on Monty in the dorm room next door. Zoe smiles along with him, all white teeth and big eyes in a face haloed by sun, and Mal holds her gaze, not trying to hide his thanks.

Somewhere in the distance, an engine fires up, and the moment passes. Mal brushes his hair back from his face, leaving behind dark smudges on his forehead.

“Best be getting to work then.”

“Yessir.” Zoe raises the pliers in mock salute, and Mal can’t keep the boyish grin off of his face.

Yes, maybe a road trip is just what they need.


End file.
